Heeko
'Heeko '''is a Myyrigon mercenary and pirate. A witless and amoral brute, Heeko is an old associate of Moira Quicksilver and is pressured into joining the crew of ''The Unconstant Lover ''as a marauder, early in the pirate freighter's illustrious career. Heeko is a minor supporting character in ''Hull Damage. Biography Early Career (5768 - 5793) Born in 5768 on the Myyrigon homeworld of Yime, Heeko fled the planet at a young age, fleeing some local trouble. Before long, he found his way to Takioro Defederate Station, where he began taking low-level mercenary jobs for hire, frequenting the station's scummy understreets. In 5789, Heeko first ran afoul of Moira Quicksilver, losing a forged deed to the worthless planet of Kuzu Minor to her in an Iniquity game.Hull Damage, Chapter 3 Unable to produce the legitimate deed, Heeko was forced to accompany Moira as muscle on three of her bounty hunting excursions. Hull Damage ''(5793 - 5794) Seeking out additional muscle to help them take down ''The Hourly Wage, Moira once again sought out Heeko's services on Takioro's Third Ring and hired him to join The Unconstant Lover's ''crew. As a member of the crew, he participated in the boarding action above Danboowui.''Hull Damage, Chapter 5 Following said boarding action, Heeko accompanied Moira and Zella to locate the vessel's'' missing Captain and, when Zella accidentally destroyed the ''Wage's ''bridge, stood silent witness to Moira's murder of the woman. Along with Anchorage and Ebeneezer, Heeko accompanied the rest of the ''Lover's ''crew to treat with Boss Ott at his polar fortress on Baz.''Hull Damage, Chapter 7 He was also among Moira's hand-picked "handbasket" – heavily-armed boarders that stormed The Damn Shame ''during the attack above Lzura Minor.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 Heeko participated in the friendly skooshball game played between the Lover's ''crew and the crew of ''The Yanked Chain in Boss Ott's personal court.Hull Damage, Chapter 14 He joins the crew on their sojourn into the jungles of southern Baz, to sell firearms to the native Baziron, and, when Moira is challenged to the rite of morwaq by koj Pasqkla, Heeko volunteers to fight in her stead.Hull Damage, Chapter 15 This proves to be undoing, as Heeko is bested in combat against vo Obxo, the Scream-Weed champion, and exsanguinated. Sometime after Heeko's death, Two-Bit Switch goes rifling through the Myyrigon's footlocker and discovers very little in the way of personal possessions, save his carbine.Hull Damage, Chapter 25 Personality and Traits Even among his criminal company, Heeko is considered an especially unsavory character. Extremely dimwitted, his grasp of the Commercial language is limited and he speaks with a thick Myyrigon accent. When left to his own devices, he spends much of his time in sewers and dingy places, as befits his subterranean species. Equipment and Abilities As a Myyrigon, Heeko possess above-average strength and climbing abilities, as well as pronounced fangs and venom sacs. A life spent dwelling in the galaxy's gutters and sinkholes has taught Heeko to be a capable, if undisciplined brawler which, combined with his species' tendency to devour the flesh of those they defeat in combat, makes Heeko a formidable fighter indeed. His primary weapon is a Carbon Industrial bolt-action carbine, of an unknown make and model. References Category:Myyrigon Category:Pirate Category:Lover's Crew